Pretty Liars
by Rain on your Back
Summary: 50 phrases sur notre docteur préféré et sa blonde associée


**Nom :** Pretty Liars

**Disclaimer :** Lie to me appartient à son producteur et je n'emprunte que les personnages, pas les acteurs %)

**Auteur:** Rain

**Pairing:** Callian

**Note:** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir %)

* * *

><p><span>1– Peur<span>

Il déchiffre ses émotions (comme celles de tous les autres) et il sait bien qu'elle est terrifiée, comme si le pistolet était pointé sur elle et non sur lui, alors il l'éloigne, parce qu'elle pourrait influencer le preneur d'otages par son émotivité (et parce qu'il n'aime pas la voir pleurer, mais chuut, c'est un secret).

2 – Larmes

Elle ne pleure pas facilement, solide petite soldate à la recherche de la vérité, mais quand il est impliqué, les larmes viennent plus vite.

3 – Crispation

De loin, Elie voit les mains de Gillian se serrer, se crisper sur les épaules de son patron, et alors il se retourne et s'en va, presque honteux d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait une chance face au grand Cal Lightman.

4 – Verre

Ils mangent souvent ensemble - et elle sait, juste à la façon qu'il a de tenir son verre, s'il va aussi bien que s'il le prétend.

5 – Enfant

Les premiers jours, quand elle voit Emily, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la fille qu'on lui a enlevée, alors Cal s'arrange pour que les deux filles ne se voient plus avant que la psychologue soit prête.

6 – Confiance

Sa confiance en lui est immense, et elle ne fait que vaciller quand il l'éloigne du caïd qui veut faire de son petit ami un corps sans vie, avant de se raviver telle la flamme d'un feu de joie quand elle se rend compte qu'il n'a fait que la protéger - et qu'il a sauvé le fameux petit ami.

7 – Guerre

Il part toujours en coup de vent, et chaque fois le coeur de son associée se serre comme s'il n'allait pas revenir; et lorsque cette fois, il tombe en pleine guerre d'Irak, son précieux organe bat trop vite pour que ce soit prudent - mais elle se doit de rester forte, pour Zoey, Elie, Rya et - surtout - pour Cal lui-même.

8 – Vélo

"Je ne peux pas accepter, Gil, Emily - ""Emily a besoin d'un nouveau vélo, c'est un cadeau d'un ami dont je ne pourrai me servir, et tu devrais me laisser faire ce dont j'ai envie de temps en temps, Cal."

9 – Cuisine

C'est Emily qui lui a offert le tablier, mais c'est plus pour Gillian qu'il le porte.

10 – Vegas

A Vegas, alors que Cal s'envoie joyeusement en l'air avec la blonde surdouée au poker, Gillian décline poliment les invitations, sans que les autres comprennent tout à fait - mais c'est sa façon de faire et personne n'a rien à y redire.

11 – Ligne

Ils n'ont pas encore osé la franchir.

12 – Poker

Elle ne jouera plus jamais avec lui, se promet-elle en détachant les boutons de son chemisier sous son sourire narquois, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les yeux baladeurs du docteur Lightman.

13 – Externe

Le preneur d'otages est un élément nouveau, extérieur au groupe Lightman, mais il sent immédiatement qu'entre la blonde et le grand patron, il y a plus que de l'amitié, et le fait bien comprendre à Cal quand il essaie de résister.

14 – Bombe

Alors qu'un Elie choqué et couvert de sang franchit la porte du bureau, Cal a le temps de noter toutes les émotions qui passent - sur son visage, mais aussi celui de Gillian, et ils lui font l'effet d'une bombe sans qu'il sache pourquoi - ce n'est que plus tard, quand il sait que c'est à cause de lui que des gens sont morts, qu'il comprend.

15 – Cuite

"Tu vas en avoir une sacrée demain, amour."

16 – Joie

Même s'il tenait beaucoup à la bouteille que Rya et Gillian ont descendue - c'était un vieux cru très rare - la joie de son associée ivre morte est, en quelque sorte, communicative.

17 – Maths

Bien que très intelligent, Cal préfère que ce soit Gillian qui les explique à Zoey - et plus à cause du côté relationnel père-fille que sur la base mathématique du problème.

18 – Vidéo

Elle le trouve penché sur les vidéos de sa mère, bien trop tard dans la nuit avec bien trop de bouteilles vides à ses pieds - alors elle le prend contre elle et lui propose de dormir à la maison.

19 – Terreur

Cal a eu peur, moins pour lui que pour eux tous, qui comptent tellement à ses yeux, réalise-t-il après que celui qui a failli devenir son assassin et celui de Zancatelli ait été arrêté - et les mains tremblantes et crispées de Gillian sur son dos lui donnent envie d'aller écraser ce minable incapable de protéger sa femme adorée, rien que pour avoir fait pleurer sa Gil.

20 – Boum!

Dès qu'il entre, il voit la bombe, et, en ressortant, il saute sur elle pour la protéger - après, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra dire sur le fait qu'il se soit relevé sans un geste pour elle, elle n'a pas une égratinure.

21 – Tokyo

Pour une fois qu'ils sont bloqués quelque part, Gillian regrette qu'au Japon aussi, il y ait des menteurs.

22 – Lycée

C'est elle qui vient lui dire qu'il est mort, finalement tué par un minable gamin menteur, et comme le visage rougi et bouleversé de Gillian crie la vérité, le bâtiment entier retentit du cri d'Emily.

23 – Ex

Si Eva a fini par quitter Cal, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui et tout ce qu'elle voulait préserver pour Emily, c'est aussi - pas seulement, mais aussi - à cause de Gillian - elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comparer.

24 – Crayon

Il lui fauche un crayon avec un sourire entendu avant de sortir, juste pour avoir une raison de revenir à ces fichues réunions de suivi psychologique.

25 – Dormir

Cela fait trois heures qu'il dort sur ses genoux, et elle n'a toujours rien fait pour le réveiller.

26 – Protecteur

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est la protéger de son stupide drogué de mari, mais pour elle il franchit la ligne, et elle se force à le repousser de l'autre côté de cette fichue ligne, parce que la vie de Cal Lightman est trop risquée pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'il sera toujours là pour elle.

27 – Mine

Dans ce monde fermé qu'est la mine, tout peut arriver, il peut mourir d'une simple étincelle, mais son visage à elle flamboie dans son esprit comme une lumière dans la nuit (et cette flamme, elle, ne présente aucun risque, même avec le gaz).

28 – Talons

Il ne complexe pas sur sa taille - pas le moins du monde - mais elle est plus accessible quand elle est à son niveau (franchement, vous le voyez se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser?)

29 – Rose

Elle est belle en rose, dit-il d'un ton absorbé, avant de se réveiller et de se rendre compte qu'il est encore en salle de réunion avec Elie et Rya (et qu'ils se lancent un regard entendu).

30 – Ne jamais arrêter d'y croire

Il a raison - tout le temps, quoi qu'il arrive, Cal Lightman a raison - c'est une certitude qui ne quittera jamais Gillian.

31 – Fanfiction

La réaction de Cal est disproportionnée quand Gillian trouve Emily écrivant sur un manga, et elle fait de son mieux pour calmer son sur-protecteur d'associé.

32 – Livre

Il écrit son livre plus pour elle que pour la société.

33 – Vérité

Il ne l'a jamais dite, celle qui concerne ses sentiments à son égard, et ça fait peur à Gillian.

34 – Boucle d'oreille

Elle sait qu'il les a gagnées au poker et qu'elle devrait les refuser, mais elle les porte pour lui faire plaisir.

35 – Sol

Elle étouffe un cri quand elle le voit au sol, la tête en sang et un pistolet chargé et pointé sur son front.

36 – Métro

Quand le joueur de poker déclare que Cal l'a empêché de sauter sous une rame de nuit, Gillian, elle, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

37 – Paris

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils vont à Paris, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle réussit à le convaincre de monter au sommet de la tour Effel- et il ne le regrette pas, observant sa Gill à la lumière des feux d'artifice.

38 – Dos

Il est toujours deux pas devant, faisant rempart de son corps, et elle ne peut le protéger que des attaques sournoises.

39 – Prise d'otage(s)

Ce n'est définitivement pas la première fois qu'un pistolet est pointé sur lui, mais ce n'est définitivement pas la dernière fois qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie.

40 – Parfum

Il la berce doucement, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux, le parfum rassurant qu'elle porte toujours flottant autour d'eux, et il tente à tout prix de lui faire croire que tout ira bien - comme si elle ne venait pas de perdre une amie, comme si ses mains n'étaient pas couvertes de son sang et comme si elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars sa vie entière.

41 – Pleurer

Il n'est pas sensé pleurer - parce qu'il doit être fort pour Emily, Rya et Elie - mais la mort de Gillian est de sa faute - **sa **faute, la **sienne**, à lui et lui seul - et il ne peut s'empêcher des sanglots lourds de secouer ses épaules.

42 – Amende

Le nombre d'amendes du fisc qu'elle lui a évitées est incalculable.

43 – Attitude

On a du mal à croire qu'ils soient si proches - lui qui se tient comme un attardé et plaisante sur tout et surtout sur ce qu'il ne faudrait pas, et elle qui reste toujours droite et polie en toutes circonstances - mais c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle arrive à le tenir.

44 – Religion

"Et Dieu créa Lightman," et Lightman créa le sourire de Gillian, ce jour-là.

45 – Révolte

Quelque part, leur association, leur amitié est née de la révolte qui bout en Cal, celle qui ne supporte pas les mensonges permanents - surtout ceux de l'imbécile qui tient lieu de mari à Gillian.

46 – Bébé

Il est venu la voir quand ils lui ont repris sa petite fille, et n'a rien dit quand il l'a trouvée au sol, endormie en chien de fusil, serrant contre elle une peluche toute neuve - au contraire, il l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a déposée dans son lit, sans un mot.

47 – Interrogatoire

Il déteste les évaluations psychologiques de la CIA, mais la nouvelle psy est craquante et il trouve toujours un moyen de rendre les interrogatoires un tant soit peu intéressants.

48 – Blessure

Ça fait mal, même des années après, d'apprendre qu'elle enregistrait leurs conversations.

49 – Mèches

Elle est celle qui a réussi à le calmer quand Emily s'est fait des mèches rouges.

50 – Ange et démon

Comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hao:<strong> ... O-O

**Rain:** ... Bah quoi?

**Hao:** ... T'as écrit sur autre chose que SK?

**Rain:** ... Semblerait bien, pourquoi? Mais ça m'énerve, c'est que des phrases courtes... J'ai pas écrit assez souvent sur eux pour en faire des plus longues... T.T

**Hao:** ... Pas faux.

**Rain:** ... EH! C'est à ce moment-là que t'es sensé me soutenir!

**Hao:** ... ... *éclate de rire*


End file.
